Dance with the Devil
by KaoticKayla-Chan R.I.P PAUL
Summary: A mix of the wallflower and cinderella! Sunako falls for one of the princes of light! OC
1. sisters from hell

**Hi my fellow readers…..if I hav any… lol. Well I have anime-Chan! YAY! Im changing a few things because this story doesn't satisfy me yet. Please review and give me advice anything at all I need it!! **

The spilled soapy water soaked into Nakahahra Sunako's favorite jeans. Sighing in annoyance Sunako grabbed her towel to clean up the mess. Ever since her mom died, she has had to clean up after her so-called "family".

The sound of heels came clicking around the corner. Blond locks popped around the wall revealing Maririn, one of Sunako's evil stepsisters. If looks could kill, then Maririn's would cause a massacre.

"Oh my, what's our poor little slave girl doing?" she sarcastically said while flicking her hair back.

"Cleaning up." Sunako murmured keeping her eyes casted down to the floor avoiding Maririn's intimidating stare. From her past experiences, shes learned to just ignore what her step sisters said. Talking back was not a good option.

Uncontrollable laughs burst out causing Sunako's head to jerk to the sound. Maririn's sisters Machapii and Rierie ran toward their beloved sister. They did all this, while tracking mud through the just cleaned floor. After an over dramatic hug Machapii faced Sunako.

"Opps, did we do that?" she giggled pointing to the muddy floor. This was nothing new to Sunako.

All she did was grab her towel and start to clean up the stupid mess. Anger filled her head. Thoughts of ways to viciously murder her sisters consumed her brain. Maybe she could go Texas Chainsaw Massacre on their spoiled asses. Her lips slightly smiled at the sweet thought of that. Without realizing that she had spaced off, a sudden object stabbed her hand. Maririn had stepped onto Sunakos outstretched hand, with her brand new stilettos, causing Sunako to cry out in pain.

"Please stop, Maririn!" Sunako pleaded trying to keep from crying and attacking the bitch.

"You're an utterly pathetic bitch." Maririn said as she stepped off the now bruised hand.

Sunako picked up her things and escaped to her tiny basement room. She threw herself on the bed, burying her face into her cotton pillow. "I give up!" she bitterly said aloud to herself. "How much more bullshit can I take from them? All I do is clean and clean and what do I get? Absolutly nothing! Damn them!"

As she turned her head, she saw the photo of her smiling mom waving at the camera. "I have to be strong! Just for you, Mom!"

Sunako's mom had stayed strong throughout her long battle with cancer but she eventually lost the battle. Leaving Sunako with her hopeless dad that had to remarry less then a year later to a complete bitch.

'Oh well, I'll just calm down by taking a bath.' With that thought, she got up and went to the bathroom.

As she turned the knob, the fresh warm water slowly filled up. The pounding of the water filling the tub, was the only sound breaking the silence. Barely dipping her foot in the water to check it, the hot water scalded her foot. She jumped back with a girly yelp. She listened to the comforting silence. After five minutes, she slipped into the soothing water concealing most of her, leaving her head bodiless on the surface. She slowly put her head underwater. To her it felt like the water seeped through her, cleansing her of her sins and troubles. The darkness under the water was a secret world of peace for Sunako. Her only true escape from the bitches. The light invaded her eyes when she surfaced, bringing her back into reality.

"What The Fuck! Get the fuck out of the bathroom. I need it!" whined Maririn.

Grabbing a clean towel Sunako stepped out, and wrapped it around her tall stick like frame. She glanced at the mirror, a tired black haired girl was staring back grimly at her.

Sunako sighed and slowly opened the door only to see Maririn with her two sisters glaring at Sunako, with their perfect tanned arms across their chests.

"Took you long enough, you freak." Maririn smiled while putting one of her perfectly pedicures fingers on the door, forcing herself past Sunako causing Sunako to bump into the wall.

Sunako was about to walk away, when her timid stepsister Riere said, "So who are you going to ask to the winter ball, Maririn?"

'Dance???? I didn't know there was a dance.' Sunako thought. She has always dreamed of being in a gothic zombie dress with a diamond necklace and an terrifying everyone at the dance. Suddenly an awesome idea popped in her head. What if somehow she went? She had to. Nakahara Sunako was going to that winter ball no matter what she had to do!

**ummm so hopefully you liked it but if you didn't I don't care. Just to inform The Wallflower fans that I have only read volumes 1-6 because I need more money to buy the rest. Lol so this fan fiction is influenced by 1-6. Please review to tell me if I should continue this or just give up on it! I NEED TO KNOW!!! PWEASE! **

** This is KaoticKayla-Chan..Over and out!!! **


	2. A dress for Sunako?

**Yes I finally got over my problems and laziness and typed the second chapter! Yay! I'll try working harder to think of future chapters. Reviews and Advice is much Needed!! Thanks! **

A bright flash of horrifying pink surprised Sunako as she came around the corner. Maririn was dancing around like a foolish little kid with her Prada dress.

"Isn't this the most exquisite dress ever!!!" squawked Maririn to her sisters Machapii and Rierie. They both smiled and shook their heads to agree with their demanding sister.

'Puke! Maririn's dress was absolutely horrid. Its color alone was enough to make a flamingo commit suicide.' A slight smirk rose unto Sunako's face.

"Oh My! What do we have here? A jealous Sunako?" Maririn spoke as she waved her dress around her to show it off. "This dress would just display how ugly you are. It's a remark of beauty for someone like me!"

"Jealous of an ugly thing like that!" Sunako accidentally blurted out making a disgusted face. Her hand covered her mouth but it was too late. She already said the unspeakable. The dress fell from Maririn's hands as she stood there shocked and turning red.

"Why…YOU BITCH!" Maririn screeched and strided to Sunako only to slap Sunako as hard as she could.

A red mark was left on Sunako's face as she quickly turned to leave, knowing she should have not said such a thing. Sunako was too stunned to cry over such a thing. Sitting on her bed, shaking hands rubbed the soreness.

"Hello Miss Nakahara." A voice above Sunako scared her.

As she looked up her eyes caught the sight of a Mary Magdalan look a like fairy. The fairy was fluttering up and down cause a pattering sound of wings brushing against each other.

After a prolonged silence, Sunako asked "Who are you?"

The fairy with runny eyeliner and ecstatic clothes introduced herself as Izzy, Sunako's godmother.

"Someone wants to go to a dance." Teased Izzy and flicked her wand at the surprised girl.

"Absolutely Not! I don't want to go to some stupid dance, unless its with zombies."

"So you would rather be stuck here with you wicked stepmother and her daughters?" retorted the odd godmother.

"Sunako….SUNAKO!" roared the devil herself, the stepmother.

"Stay here." Ordered Sunako before rushing out to see to her stepmother.

The wretched women was laying comfortably stretched out on the couch eating strawberries.

"Finally you decided to come. Damn girl. I want you to wash and pamper my little Mr. Fuzzy Wuzzy." Her stare degraded Sunako to someone of a slave status. Sunako seized the Pomeranian from the devils arms.

She forcefully took the small dog into her arms and swiftly walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Mr. Fuzzy Wuzzy put up no fuss as Sunako placed him into the tub.

An hour and a clean Pomeranian later, she grimly strolled back to her bedroom covered in dog hair. 'Stupid mutt' her hatred for the furry dog only grew.

"I bet that was a bundle of joy, wasn't it?" her godmother remarked once Sunako threw herself onto the bed.

"Mhmbpbm.." mumbled the unfortunate girl into her pillow.

"I didn't catch that!" the godmother spoke and waited for her goddaughter to answer.

Rolling over onto her back, Sunako resaid more clearly "Can you make a dress?"

**Im sooo tired. Gr that's what I get for staying up til 4 something in the morning on my ps3 XD fun times fun times. Well I finally posted this for fellow wallflower fans out there. Yes I know my Sunako in the story is a little different then the original but oh well. Please leave advice and reviews! **


End file.
